


The Djinn

by Daegaer



Series: Captain Crowley [6]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Lawrence of Arabia (1962)
Genre: Angels, Demons, Drabble, Gen, World War 1, djinn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-10
Updated: 2003-07-10
Packaged: 2017-10-10 11:53:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ali never told Lawrence that he saw the djinn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Djinn

Ali never told Lawrence that he saw the djinn stalking, tall and thin, behind them. He unfocused his eyes when he looked back, did not acknowledge the sharp edged grin. If he spurred the camels to a run and left it behind it was waiting for them at evening. It was dangerous to admit one saw such a thing, more dangerous still to be tempted to conversation.

"He is mine, Son of Man," it said, voice hissing like a flame.

_He is not_, Ali thought.

He would not speak to it. He would _not_.

Even though it spoke the truth.


End file.
